


Celebrations

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, I don't know, Romance, kinda sexy, not really fluff, sexy time gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The night after the 2014 Russian GP and Mercedes won the constructors Toto comes home late but finds Susie still awake waiting to celebrate with him, alone away from the boys. Do they get the chance to be alone or do his boys ruin it?</p><p>Made it the night of the GP, rather than the night before :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

Susie had chosen to wait for Toto in the lobby. Claire had dragged her to the bar and they were sipping cocktails and chatting about the race weekend so far. Valtteri had got a podium so the girls had a reason to celebrate, but Susie was slightly more elated. She knew first-hand the stress that this season had caused Toto and to see him finally achieve his target made her very proud.

She thought he had given him enough time with the team to celebrate before the party really began, but clearly she was wrong. She had seen Nico and Lewis make their way up the lift about half an hour ago. She glanced at the clock. 9.14. The party started at 10 and she wanted to see her husband before then.

Another half hour had passed before Toto finally entered the lobby of the hotel. He scanned the area and locked eyes with Susie. He motioned to her that he was going up the stairs and he signed off with a wink.

Susie signed her room number on the bill and by the time she made her way to the lifts, Toto had gone. She debated running up the stairs to surprise him but decided she was too tired. She entered the next lift, sharing it with Kimi. Thankfully, the conversation was short, just a few words about the race. The lift reached the 16th floor and Susie let herself out. She had to stop herself from running down the corridor to her room. Instead, she composed herself before knocking silently on the door.

“Room service?” she seductively asked.

Toto opened the door a few moments later with a raised eyebrow. “And what have you brought for me?”

“Well,” she said as she entered the room, “we are a luxury hotel. So, anything you desire.” She was biting her lip, her eyes locked onto Toto’s. She felt herself blush but she maintained her confidence, knowing that Toto loved her dominating nature.

“And what do I desire?” He whispered in her ear as he stepped closer, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.

“You tell me, mister world champion.” She whispered back at him, reaching up to nibble his ear at one of his weak spots. “You have just won a world championship. Maybe it’s your turn to take control.” She lifted her arms as Toto lifted her shirt away from her body. Her hands came back down around his neck.

“I like it when you’re in charge,” he said, huskily, leaning to kiss the nape of her neck.

“Well, then Mr Wolff, what I have in mind certainly requires less clothing than this.”

Thet helped each other of out their clothes and soon, their lips met together, both hungry for the touch of the other. Toto slowly backed Susie onto the wall of the room, one arm on the wall and the other helping Susie up so she could reach his lips.

Susie loved this. Toto’s touch was the one thing that could make her go weak at the knees. She guided his lips down along her body. He knew where her weak spots were and it made her go crazy. “Oh Toto....” she moaned, “oh....”

To her surprise, Toto stopped and stood straight up to face Susie. “You didn’t laugh then, did you?”

“What?” Both their seductive voices were gone.

“I swear I heard a giggle.”

“I was moaning your name,” she protested.

And then, she heard it as well. Muffled giggles. And they didn’t sound like they were coming from outside the room.

“Here,” he handed her his shirt. “Put this on.” He put on his boxers as Susie put her underwear on and then Toto’s shirt.

She followed behind her husband as he quietly made his way to the bathroom door. And in one swift movement, he flung the door wide open.

Inside sat his two drivers, tears of laughter streaming down their faces as they tried to contain their laughter. When they looked up to see Toto, in his boxers with his hair completely messed up, they no longer tried to hide.

Nico and Lewis laughed out loud, wiping the tears as they continued to fall.

“What the fuck guys?!” Toto angrily asked.

They were too overcome by laughter to properly reply. “We though, we could surprise you. Looks like we did!” said Lewis, reaching for some tissue to wipe his tears. Nico was on the floor at this point, clutching his stomach as he freely laughed.

“I like it when you’re in charge,” mimicked Nico, earning another round of loud laughter from Lewis.

“Oh Toto, oh Toto,” mimicked Lewis, sending Nico back on the floor in hysterics.

“Clearly you both haven’t had a good night in a while,” said Susie, now fully dressed, on Toto’s side. “What was your plan? And how in the world did you get here?”

“We got a room key from reception,” said Nico, stifling his laughter. “And we just wanted to make sure you got to the party.” He smiled at the couple but got no response.

“Well, I’ll get changed then meet you guys in the lobby in a few minutes,” Toto replied whilst pointing to the door. “At least let me get changed.”

As the two drivers made their way out, Toto walked behind them, making sure they left and went to their rooms to get changed. As he was about to shut his bedroom door, Lewis called out. “Hurry up boss man! Don’t get busy with the room service!”


End file.
